SOMETHING TO DO ON A RAINY NIGHT
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: Slash Tension is building between the two of them. Can they resolve this new conflict?


SOMETHING TO DO ON A RAINY NIGHT

Starsky turned his head away quickly, hoping Hutch hadn't noticed his reaction. Things were getting more and more difficult lately.

Hutch had yelled for him to come on in when he knocked. "Lousy timing," Starsky muttered to himself, turning to stare out a window.

"What's that." Hutch asked pulling a clean pair of underwear out of a drawer.

"Nothing. Just thinking out loud." He couldn't keep his eyes from wandering back to Hutch. All clean and glistening from his shower. His damp hair mussed up from the toweling. Starsky's breath caught in his chest as he allowed his gaze to run over his partner's body. Hutch was taller than he. A full two inches taller and every inch of his 6ft 2 inch frame was an increasing temptation to Starsky.

He had always enjoyed being with Hutch, but somewhere along the line it all changed from just enjoying his company, to needing it. He didn't know how or when or why. He only knew the need was there. To be with Hutch as much as possible. To be included in his every action, his every thought. And now Hutch. was standing before him. Fresh from a shower. His back to Starsky as he dressed.

A small droplet of water slid down from under the blond hair and made its way down the center of his back. Starsky had the strongest desire to follow that droplet with his tongue. The droplet stopped at the elastic waistband as a small area of dampness formed. Starsky was fascinated by it. Where would it have gone if not for the shorts? It had been heading straight down Hutch's backbone. Starsky gulped at the thought. Hutch turned around and caught him staring. "What are you thinking about?" "Huh?" Starsky asked guiltily.

"What have you got on your mind, Starsk? You've been pre-occupied all day!"

"Nothing. You got a beautiful butt. That's all. Come on. Let's go!"

Hutch lowered his eyes and blushed. He knew Starsky was only kidding but it still gave him a funny feeling thinking Starsky had been admiring his bottom!

Hutch followed him down stairs; into the torino and off to a restaurant. He was starving! It had been a good day. They finished up relatively early and he was planning on treating

himself to a steak dinner! Starsky seemed a little ill at ease but had a steak too

and seemed to enjoy it. The drive home was quiet. They took the long way, staying off the freeway and enjoying the leisurely drive. Small talk about dinner passed and they were quiet again. Starsky took a side road and headed out of the city. Soon the opp­ressive heat of the city was left behind and the cooler air of the country side filled the car.

Starsky pulled over under some large shade trees. Traffic out here was practically non-existant. They hadn't even seen another car in the last 15 or 20 minutes. The place was beautiful. They were at the top of a little rise with a small farm spread out sleepily below.

"It's beautiful, Starsk." Hutch said taking it all in.

"Yes. Beautiful." Starsky agreed turning sideways to look at Hutch. "You're beautiful." he added simply.

Hutch gave him a side-ways glance and grinned. "Sure I am."

"Does it bother you that I think that?" Starsky asked seriously.

Hutch giggled nervously, glad the darkness hid the blush he could feel burning his cheeks. "Hutch. I mean it."

He could laugh the matter away no longer. Starsky had to be faced. He just stared. What could he say?

Starsky gulped and went on. He had Hutch's attention now and he intended to make the most of it.

"You are beautiful and I love you." Simply said; it said it all. "I love you too." Hutch answered quietly.

"Really?" Starsky asked, child-like. Not letting himself believe quite yet. "Sure I mean it. I've told you that before."

"Yeah, I know but..." he didn't know how to put into words what he wanted to ask. "But what?"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm crazy about you."

Hutch grinned and turned away. Well here it was. The confrontation he knew would come

sooner or later.

"Aren't you gonna say anything?" Starsky asked.

"I already said it. I love you too."

Starsky gave an exasperated sigh and reached to turn on the ignition.

"Wait, Starsk." Hutch stopped him, reaching out and catching his arm. He let his hand slide down Starsky's arm and shyly took his hand.

"I feel the same way. But..."

"But what?" Starsky prodded.

"I don't know what to do about it!" There. It was out. His indecision plain for Starsky to see.

"Well the way I see it, you've got two choices."

"I do?" Hutch asked, relieved he no longer was being asked to verbalize.

"Sure you do. "Starsky answered confidently. "You can do nothing, or you can do some­thing!"

"It's that simple, huh?" Hutch asked, not assured at all.

"Sure it is! You're not exactly the kind of guy to do nothing, so you'll have to do something!" Starsky finished, proud of his reasoning.

Hutch couldn't help but laugh. "That's all there is to it, huh?" He held Starsky's hand in both of his.

"Sure! Now all you have to do is decide what you want to do!" "That's all?"

"Sure!"

"Is this a multiple choice type thing?"

Starsky had to laugh. "Sure if you want. You want me to list your choices?" "Go ahead."

"Well #1 you could er Or you could eh

Hutch laughed. Starsky was trying so hard to be cool and when it came right down to it, he was as nervous as Hutch was.

"Draw a blank?"

"Naw...It's just that ... Well ...There's lots of stuff to do about a situation. It's

the kind of thing a person just has to decide for himself." Starsky was cool. There was no doubt about it!

"Like what?" Hutch insisted, enjoying the game. And especially enjoying watching Starsky squirm.

"Like this." Starsky said easily and leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Hutch's surprised lips.

"That's nice." Hutch said after catching his breath.

"I'm glad you like it. I've got a lot more of those just lying around. We might as well use them."

"Yeah. It's a sin to be wasteful!" Hutch agreed and reached his mouth for another. Several small kisses later, Hutch broke the silence. "I'm getting wet." "Huh? Already?"

"The window, dummy! Close the window. It's raining!" Hutch laughed as Starsky came to his senses and rolled the window up.

"What did you think I was talking about?" Hutch teased, and laughed at Starsky's embarrassed response. Even with his dark complexion, and the dim light of the car, Hutch could see the cheeks turning red.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. We better go. Don't want to get stuck way out here, do we." Starsky started the car and pulled back out onto the road. They drove home in silence each lost in his own thoughts. Reliving the precious moments that had just passed between them.

Starsky pulled the car to a stop in front of Venice Place and turned to look at Hutch. "Want a beer?" Hutch asked casually. "Got the fridge full." "Do I!" Starsky beamed. He jumped from the car, raced through the rain to the door and up the steps. Hutch couldn't help but laugh. Starsky was leaning against the door, arms folded, when he arrive.

"You in a hurry?" Hutch asked.

"Didn't wanna get wet."

"Oh" Hutch unlocked the door and replaced the key overhead.

They went inside and got two beers from the refrigerator.

"I've waited a long time for this." Starsky said, taking his beer, but not taking his eyes off Hutch.

"Didn't know you were thirsty." Hutch said innocently.

Starsky set his beer down on the cupboard without taking a drink. "I'm not talking about the beer,

Blondie, and you damn well know it!" He reached for Hutch and pulled him close. Hutch's beer joined Starsky's on the cupboard.

"Starsk," Hutch said nervously.

"Whatsa matter? Am I rushing things?" Starsky asked brushing a wisp of blond hair off Hutch's forehead.

"No. No, you're not. I'm just a little nervous, I guess." Hutch leaned against him, resting his head on Starsky's shoulder.

"We've got plenty of time. There's no hurry for nothing!" Starsky reassured him, holding him tenderly in his arms.

"We've both waited a long time, Starsk." Hutch's arms worked their way around Starsky's back, moving in closer.

Starsky kissed the side of his head. "You wanna go sit down?"

"No. I don't want to move. Ever! I don't want to risk loosing this feeling." Hutch tightened his grip.

"Alright, Buddy. It's here we stay! I wonder how many criminals we can catch from this position?"

"Let somebody else catch them. I'm not letting go!"

"Hutch, Hutch.." Starsky massaged his back and shoulders. He rubbed the back of Hutch's

neck for a minute then lifted his head to face him. Misty blue eyes stared into misty blue

eyes.

"I love you." They both said the words at the same time. A slight smile touched their lips. Starsky's hand at the back of Hutch's head brought their cheeks together, rubbing gently. "Some day, I'm gonna think of all the right words to say to you, in the meantime,

I guess 'I love you" will have to do."

"That'll do just fine, Starsk. Just fine." Hutch turned his head sideways, and caught Starsky's cheek with a kiss. Starsky turned and smiled. Not his famous crooked smile - a different smile. A new smile. One Hutch had never seen before. It was a smile filled with love. Open adoration. A smile that said "I love you and I know you love me, isn't it great?"

"Kiss me." Hutch asked.

Starsky obeyed. It started out just a small kiss. I tiny little meeting of the lips.

But it didn't end. Couldn't end. It had too much to say, and had waited too long to say it. They didn't even break for air. Breathing didn't matter. Not at a time like this. The only thing that mattered was that this beautiful togetherness never end.

Heat. Beautiful - suffocating heat. He was drowning in it. Hutch was with him, radiating the heat. Or was he? Didn't matter. He needed more. More of his mouth. More of touching him.

Starsky's back felt like fire. Hutch ran his hand up under his shirt trying desperately to hold tighter, touch more. He couldn't breathe. Felt like he was going to explode. His tongue ached, his legs felt like they were going to give way at any moment.

He had to have more. Had to. He moved Hutch around and leaned him against the cupboard, pressing close against him.

Hutch groaned as Starsky pressed their hips together. He was hurting, twisted in his underwear, and burning with incredible heat. He could feel the perspiration dampening his shirt and couldn't stand it any more. He pulled the shirt over his head, letting go of Starsky's mouth just long enough for the shirt to clear their heads. Starsky followed. This was better. Much better. Not so hot. Only the discomfort was still there.

Starsky backed off a little, unzipped and straightened himself. Hutch took the opportunity to do the same. They stood for a second staring at each other, then flung their arms around each other.

"Oh, Hutch, it's so good! So much better than I ever imagined it could be!"

"Yes, Starsk. It is. It is." Hutch answered searching hungrily for Starsky's mouth.

"I need more, Hutch. More." Starsky whispered pulling Hutch close against him. He ran his hands down and clasped Hutch firmly by the rear.

"Yes. More. Please more." Hutch managed between kisses.

Starsky slipped his hands down inside Hutch's still unfastened jeans, caressing that gorgeous bottom he had been dreaming about for so long. Hutch pushed Starsky's jeans down and followed with his shorts. Together! Finally they were together. They pressed their bodies close while trying to slip out of shoes and clothes. They were free. "You want it here or on the bed?" Starsky whispered breathlessly. "Here. I can't move. PLEASE, Starsk!"

Starsky knelt in front of him, and for the first time came face to face with the reality of what was happening. Panic seized him. Would he do it right? Could he give Hutch all the pleasure he had in his heart to give? There was only one way to find out. Hutch leaned back against the cupboard and closed his eyes. Can this be happening? Can anything be this good? "Oh, God, Starsk. Don't let this end." He felt the warm tongue licking at his cock. Up and down the sides, all around the tip, the moist humid mouth closing around him.

Starsky licked and sucked franticly, enjoying the hard flesh pushing rhythmically against him. He'd please Hutch. He'd give him everything. Everything he had to give! It

wouldn't be just right - it'd be perfect!

"OH, Starsk!" Hutch moaned and let go. All the fear, all the indecision, all the pleasure all the love, everything that was Hutch exploded.

Starsky was a little surprised. What had he expected? He didn't quite know. He had been prepared to make a great sacrifice but this was definitely not a sacrifice! It hadn't tasted all that bad. A little bitter maybe, but Hutch had enjoyed it so! And he had to admit, he enjoyed it too. Still enjoyed it, for he hadn't let go yet. "Starsk" Hutch rumpled the curly head. "Enough. You want to kill me?" Starsky raised up reluctantly. "No. I just hate to let go." They clung together. "I think I can make it to the bed now, if you want to try." Hutch said.

"If you knew how long I've been waiting to hear those words" Starsky didn't finish the sentence.

"We're almost there," Hutch sucked his ear lobe as they made their way into the bed room. Hutch disentangled himself enough to throw the covers back and crawl in pulling Starsky in on top of him. He started a series of deep French kisses that Starsky had to pull away from. "Watsa matter. You can't take it?"

"Take it? That's exactly what I had in mind. Only it wasn't your tongue I was thinking about!" He grabbed Hutch's butt and ground their hips together. "I kind of thought that's what you had in mind," Hutch murmured, petting Starsky as he covered Hutch's face and neck with kisses.

"You want me?" Hutch whispered teasingly.

"Oh, God, Hutch. I gotta have you. Please, I gotta." Starsky passion had turned his blue eyes purple, his lips blood red.

"The drawer.." Hutch pushed Starsky toward the edge of the bed. "Hmm? "

"Vaseline. Get it."

Starsky fumbled in the drawer for a minute then drew out the jar. He opened it, set it on the nightstand, and turned back to Hutch. "You sure, Hutch?" He didn't know what kind of answer he expected. He only knew he'd die right then and there if Hutch changed his mind.

"Positive!" Hutch smiled, reaching for him.

Starsky was at the boiling point. He couldn't take much more. He was excited far beyond his limit, and something had to be done soon. Hutch's arms around him, the full length of his naked body against him, it was more than he could take. "Hutch..." Hutch read the urgency in his voice and turned over on his stomach. Tiny shivers of fear began to shake his confidence. Would it work? Could he take it? He'd take it. Whatever happened. He'd take it for Starsk!

Starsky dipped two fingers into the jar and brought back a large glob. He rubbed it into Hutch's crack. Did he shiver? Was he scared? What if he hurt Hutch? He withdrew

his hand and sat still for a moment.

"Starsk?" Hutch turned around to him.

Starsky stared at him, white faced. "It might hurt?"

"No... Starsk. Not if you take it slow. It's OK." he touched the side of Starsky's face and drew him into a kiss. Starsky's passion flamed anew.

"Please! Hutch, you gotta promise you'll tell me if it hurts!" Starsky reached for the jar again bringing back another glob. He rubbed it onto his swollen cock. Hutch stared at it. He'd never known Starsky was that large! But then, he'd never seen him with a full erection before. He turned over again, hoping Starsky hadn't seen the fear in his eyes.

Starsky positioned himself behind Hutch, urging him up on his knees. He eased up against him, pressing into him. Nothing! It wasn't going to work! He backed off. Hutch reached around, grasped Starsky's hips and pulled him back. "Hutch..." "Come on, Starsk. Give it to me!"

Starsky tried again and this time it slipped right in. Hutch gasped. A sharp pain. He stopped breathing. Starsky stopped moving. "You OK?"

"Yeah, Come on." Hutch sounded a lot more confident than he felt. He held on tight to Starsky, his eyes squeezed shut.

Starsky pressed on carefully, aware of every breath Hutch took, watching for the slightest sign of pain.

"Ohhh" Hutch moaned as Starsky's organ slid against his prostrate. "Pain?" Starsky stopped again.

"No! Don't stop!" The pain had long since passed. What replaced it was a strange sensation. Pressure, and another thing. Pleasure. Something he hadn't expected. Starsky moved out slightly, then back in all the way. Hutch took a deep breath and pulled Starsky closer against him. "Do it, Starsk. Do it!"

There was no holding back now. Hutch was obviously not in any pain. He was asking for it. Demanding it! It was so damn hot! He had to do something! Had to have Hutch.

He pounded into him. Pumping hard and fast. The world around him began to disintegrate. Everything was bursting into the most brilliant colors. He had to hang on. Had to hang on to Hutch. Couldn't let go.

He collapsed over Hutch, fighting for breath.

"Touch me...Starsk, touch me." Hutch was squirming under him, grabbing at his hand. He let him draw his hand underneath them and press his fully erect cock into it. The weight of both of them, plus a little more squirming was all it took. Hutch filled his hand and collapsed under him. When his head stopped spinning, he heard Starsky. Laughing? Or crying? He couldn't tell.

"You laughing or crying?" he asked the shaking body lying over him. "Both. Does it matter?" Starsky kissed the damp neck.

"No not really. But if you keep moving around up there, you're going to get another hand full!"

"Oh shit!" Starsky laughed and rolled off him.

"It was all that bad?"

"We've made a hell of a mess here!"

"Nothing a little soap and water wouldn't take care of."

"You inviting me to take a shower with you?"

"Either that or a walk in the rain with a bar of soap. Which ever appeals to you." "Hnuumm" Starsky pretended to think the matter over very carefully before deciding. Hutch turned sideways and with a well placed foot, shoved Starsky over the side of the bed. "Pervert! Hit the shower!"

"What'er you calling me a pervert for! It was your idea! This whole evening was your idea!"

"My idea! You're the one who got things started!"

"Me! You were the one parading around here stark naked flashing that beautiful butt around!"

"Can I help it if I happen to have a beautiful butt?"

"I love you, Hutch."

"I love you too, Starsk."

"Scrub my back?"

"You got it. Anything else?"

"That'll do for starters. We'll take care of later - later."

end


End file.
